Sleepless in Konoha
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: The inhabitants of Konoha have some interesting fantasies.  Will they come true?  Or will they end in heartache?  Pairings will be  Sarutobi/Sakura  3rd Hokage, yes i'm using his last name, but Hiruzen is just weird , Asuma/Ino, Hinata/Kiba, Kakashi/Iruka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, and I do not make money from these writings

Sleepless in Konoha

Pairings: Sarutobi (3rd Hokage)/Sakura, Kakashi/Iruka, Ino/Asuma, Hinata/Kiba,

Hinata/Kiba/?(You'll have to find out!)

Warnings: AU, M/M, M/F Anal, Bi, SoloF, SoloM, Slight Bondage, Oral, Threesome, some bad Language, WIP

This is my very first Naruto fic, and the first fanfic story I've written. (Though not the first one I posted on FF, and I've fixed it up since I first started this.) I'll try to keep everyone as in character as possible, and I'll welcome any and all tips or any suggestions for the plot.

Summary: The inhabitants of Konoha have some interesting fantasies. Will they come true? Or will they end in heartache?

In this fic, Sarutobi is still the 3rd Hokage, but Tsunade lives in the village along with Shizune and helps out as a kind of assistant Hokage. She helps out when Sarutobi is sick or unable to handle things himself. This takes place _before_ the first battle with Orochimaru and before the Chunin Exams, which we will get to later in the story!

Sakura, Ino and the others there age are all 17 in this fic. Kakashi, and Asuma are still the senseis of their respective groups. (Everything is out of whack I know! It's my story though so f you don't like it, don't read it!)

A little Solo Sakura and Sarutobi in this chapter.

Chapter 1-Sleepless Nights

Sarutobi could not sleep for anything in the world right now, he had tried everything. For the tenth time he looked at the clock to see the time, it was still 2 a.m. 'Damn' he thought, 'I guess I'll take a walk to see if that helps' he thought with a sigh. After he slipped into some more comfortable clothes he headed outside.

Sarutobi ran quietly along the rooftops of the silent village, but found himself stopping suddenly at an open window. He looked inside and just about fell off the awning outside the window. Inside the almost dark room he saw Sakura stark naked on her bed touching herself.

X X X X X X X X

Sakura couldn't sleep at all due to the muggy night air. She was completely naked on top of her covers and the window was wide open. She found herself thinking of very erotic images that she remembered from earlier. When 'her' boys were sparing earlier she had watched them with great satisfaction when Naruto and Sasuke fought hard enough to bring sweat pouring off their faces, causing their shirts to cling to their muscles, defining their bodies underneath their clothes. She remembered this as she began becoming aroused.

Sakura slowly brushed her nipples with her fingers, pinching slightly causing her to gasp loudly. She then brought one hand down to her pink curls as she continued to pinch and rub her nipple with her other hand, she was completely unaware of the attentive eyes of the Hokage.

"Oooh fuck!" Sakura moaned as she picked up the pace of her fingers rubbing over her clitoris. The images of the two hot boys still fresh in her mind, she imagined them stripping their clothes slowly showing off their sweaty bodies. She slipped her middle finger into her wet folds and caressed them roughly.

X X X X X X X X

Sarutobi just about lost it when he saw Sakura slip her finger into her wet womanhood. 'Oh god, I can't look away even this is wrong! She is just a young girl, who looks so damn hot as she touches herself like that…..' He watched as she moved her fingers faster thrusting her hips up in time with her fingers panting hard and faster as she continued.

"Yessss, oh god! Feels so good!" Sakura cried out, moving her other hand down to play with her clitoris and slipped another finger into herself.

Sarutobi slipped his hand into his pants and began stroking his hard cock, groaning quietly. As he picked up the pace he had to bite his free hand so he didn't alert Sakura to his presence.

X X X X X X X X

Sakura pumped her fingers faster and faster into herself, arching upwards crying out in pleasure as she came hard. Her body spasmed around her fingers andvshe collapsed on the bed, breathing hard and trying to calm herself down.

X X X X X X X X

As Sakura came he stroked his cock harder coming in a sudden burst of pleasure. "Oh god!" he cried out forgetting Sakura was there for a minute.

Sakura gasped and turned toward Sarutobi eyes wide with shock. "Shit!" Sarutobi gasped as he came down from his orgasm. "I…uh…sorry Sakura!" he hurriedly said taking off in a sudden blur not caring where he went. 'Fuck how could I have done that!' he berated himself 'I just masturbated to a girl who is young enough to be my granddaughter!' He found himself heading to the cliff overlooking the Village in front of the Great Stone Faces. He stayed there the rest of the night trying to figure out what he had just done.

X X X X X X X X

"Oh my god!" Sakura gasped. "Did he just….and I was….what the hell was he doing outside my window? He looked so different like that, his face was so awed and beau…..whoa! That's not healthy to think that about the Hokage!" Sakura yelled at herself. "I need a very cold shower." She muttered, disappearing into her bathroom.

Tbc

Please tell me how I did!


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba/Hinata, Ino/Asuma and more solo this chapter.

Chapter 2

"Oh yes! Kiba, do that again!" Hinata gasped loudly as Kiba thrust harder into her.

"Hinata we have to be quiet, someone will hear us!" Kiba gasped. The two were behind the Hokage's office, Kiba was holding Hinata up against the building with her legs over his shoulders as they had sex.

Kiba picked up the pace, thrusting at an angle causing Hinata to moan and pant harder. Kiba grunted as his orgasm grew, he licked and bit Hinata's neck trying to push her over the edge.

"Oh god!" Hinata cried out as she came hard around Kiba. "Fuck!" Kiba growled as he came as well, spilling his seed into Hinata. "Damn, that was amazing!" Kiba said quietly.

"I have to agree with that." She panted, still coming down from her orgasm. She dropped her legs to the ground and began straightening her clothing to cover her uncovered flesh, Kiba did the same.

Suddenly he froze and turned toward the corner of the building as Neji walked around the side. "Oh…uh sorry!" He managed to say, blushing profusely at the sight of the two half-naked ninjas. "I didn't mean to, um…interrupt you two, I'll just be going." Without another word he ran in the direction of the forest and quickly disappeared into the trees.

"Well damn!" Kiba said angrily. "I wonder if he'll tell anyone, I was hoping to keep our relationship a secret."

"Well Kiba, we have been dating for a month already, maybe it's time to tell people." Hinata said quietly.

"I suppose we'll have to now, won't we?" he grunted and continued pulling on his clothes.

X X X X X X X X

'Holy fuck!' Neji yelled in his head, 'How long have they been doing that?' he wondered as he flew through the trees, not caring where he went at all. He had wanted Hinata for so long now but knew it was wrong, they were related and nothing would ever happen between them and he knew it.

X X X X X X X X

Iruka was grading papers in his classroom when he heard a sound outside. He headed to the open window and looked out. "Damn!" he cried out as Kakashi leaned down from the roof to see Iruka through the window. Surprised he fell backwards on his butt.

"Ha ha ha heh heh!" Kakashi laughed as he swung down into the room. "Let me help you up." He said still laughing as he held out a hand for Iruka. He took the offered hand, blushing as he was helped to his feet.

"Uh…thanks Kakashi." He said quietly, scratching his nose in embarrassment. "So what did you need then?"

"I just wanted to see you, do I need a better reason?" He asked so quietly that Iruka wondered if he had heard correctly. 'He just wanted to see me? When has he _ever_ just wanted to see me? He's always had a…..' he trailed off and gapped at Kakashi, who had removed his mask and was advancing on the shocked Iruka. "Holy shit!" he gasped as his mouth was claimed by the older Jounin.

X X X X X X X X

'This is sooo worth getting slapped for!' Kakashi thought gleefully as he kissed Iruka, gently licking his lips. When he wasn't slapped right away he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He then slipped his hands into Iruka's hair, pulling the younger man flush against his body.

Iruka groaned as Kakashi slowly ground their hips together. 'Oh god, I've never kissed anyone like this before!' he thought, his mind fuzzy all reason going out the door. 'Who knew that the mysterious Copy-Ninja would be such a hot…..' "SHIT!" he yelled out, slapping Kakashi across the face. Iruka didn't even stay to admire the beautiful face of Kakashi as he fled out the door blushing brightly, and wondering what the hell just happened.

"Oh that was definitely worth getting slapped for!" Kakashi grinned, slipped his mask back on and leaving through the window whistling happily as he continued on his way.

X X X X X X X X

Sarutobi was pacing his office restlessly having spent the whole night trying to forget Sakura as she looked during her orgasm. He had a ton of work that was being left unattended but could not concentrate at all.

'How could I be so stupid? How come I couldn't leave when I saw what she was doing? I mean how perverted am I, watching such a young girl masturbate, with those beautiful round breasts and that perfect mound of flesh as she dipped her fingers into her wet folds…..DAMN IT! I can't handle this!' he yelled at himself.

"Tsunade?" he questioned as he walked into the adjoining office where she worked.

"Yes Sarutobi?"

"I was wondering if you could take over for a while, I really can't concentrate on anything, maybe a bath would help."

"Of course." Tsunade agreed, "After you come back, would you like to join me for lunch?" she asked, curious as to why the 3rd Hokage was so distracted.

"That would be great Tsunade." He said warmly. "I'll be back in a while then." He left the room and headed to the baths.

"I'm going to enjoy getting information out of him later!" she grinned evilly as she made her plans to make Sarutobi spill the beans.

X X X X X X X X

Since the 'incident' last night Sakura had slept poorly all night. She couldn't believe what had happened. 'Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, he probably just heard me masturbating and got horny like any man would, right? He doesn't like me that way? Does he?' she thought.

"I really need to talk to him, don't know what I'm gonna say but _something_." With that in mind she headed outside and walked to the Hokage's office, only to find Tsunade working. "Oh Lady Tsunade," she said, "Do you know where the Hokage is?"

"Of course Sakura he headed down to the baths a little while ago, what did you need? Can I help?" she questioned.

"Oh no, just something I wanted to ask him, I'm just gonna go see if he's done bathing then, bye Lady Tsunade!" she smiled cheerfully.

'What the…..' Tsunade asked herself, 'everyone's acting weird today.'

X X X X X X X X

Sarutobi was soaking in the baths, sighing heavily at his dilemma. 'Damn I thought at my age I couldn't get like this, I feel like a teenager again!' he groaned as he began stroking his hard member.

X X X X X X X X

Sakura paused outside the men's bath wondering what she should do, 'should I wait or go in just to the clothing area?' Suddenly she heard a loud groan, and thinking he was hurt she hurried into the room and opened the door to the baths.

She froze, 'my god!' she practically drooled over the sight of the Hokage in all his naked glory. She closed the door slightly so he wouldn't see her, but she could still see him. Sarutobi had moved so only his feet were in the water and was laying on the cold tile as he stroked himself. Sakura watched with fascination as he rubbed his hand up and down on his aching member. He flicked his thumb over the tip of his cock and cried out loudly.

Sakura was about to head out quickly when she heard something that made her stop cold. "Sakura!"

X X X X X X X X

"I'll never be able to face her again!" Neji yelled angrily at no one in particular. He threw several kunai into the nearest tree, trying to take his frustration off on something. "Not after seeing her in such an intimate position as she was with the Dog-Boy! Everytime I close my eyes I see myself as the one taking her not Kiba!" He slammed his fist hard into the tree, sobbing. "I'll never be able to have her, will I?"

X X X X X X X X

Sarutobi stroked himself harder, his mind wandering back to last night. He clearly remembered every look of pleasure on the young girls face and imagined that _she _was the one touching him. "Sakura!" he groaned loudly his free hand going down to rub his balls roughly.

X X X X X X X X

Sakura froze and turned around at the sound of her name. She swallowed hard as she watched Sarutobi stroke himself. 'He's pleasuring himself to _my_ image?'

"Oh god! Yes…..Sakura harder!" he groaned, panting heavily. Sakura felt a stirring in her groin, the fire burning too hot to resist. 'oh god!' she bit her lip so she didn't groan out loud as she slipped her hand into her underwear, stroking her wet folds. She began panting quietly as she picked up the pace of her fingers, rubbing her clit between two fingers as she watched Sarutobi pleasure himself.

X X X X X X X X

Sarutobi felt he was close to his orgasm and moved faster, thrusting his hips upwards with each tug of his hand. "Yes," he gasped, "almost there…SHIT!" he cried out at his orgasm, his semen spilling over his hand and onto his stomach.

At Sarutobi's orgasm Sakura hurriedly moved faster. "Sarutobi!" she cried out at her orgasm, she shuddered as she came down from her high. Sarutobi gasped and looked towards the door to see Sakura in a heap on the floor, her hand down her pants. "S…s….Sakura!" he gasped, scrambling up he headed towards the door.

X X X X X X X X

'SHIT!' Sakura screamed in her head, 'why'd I do that!' she struggled to get up, pulling her hand out of her underwear. "Um…..uh…..hi?" she squeaked as Sarutobi advanced, still completely naked with a slight gleam in his eyes. She gulped audibly as he pined her against the wall with his naked body, he placed his arms on either side of her head.

"So, Sakura did you need something from me?" he asked in a husky voice. 'Oh my god! I never knew his voice could sound like that!' Sakura thought, whimpering slightly out loud as his head moved closer to her own. "You know its rude to interrupt someones' bath like that." He smiled warmly at her.

Sakura was currently having a breakdown, she couldn't form a clear word, she was staring at the naked man in front of her with heated eyes. Sakura found herself staring at his lips as he continued to talk, she didn't even caring what he was saying. Suddenly she found herself leaning forward and crushing her lips against the older man.

X X X X X X X X

Sarutobi gasped in surprise as Sakura kissed him. At first he was too shocked to move, but soon kissed back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, sliding it along her teeth. Sakura gasped and sucked on his tongue getting a moan out of Sarutobi. He slid his hands into her hair, pulling her hard against his body. She moaned into his mouth when he slid his hand into her waistband, rubbing her clit with his fingers.

Sakura pulled back slightly, "Maybe we should continue this in a better location. It's not wise to do this in such a public place you know!" she grinned at Sarutobi. "How about you come to my place for dinner, and a show?"

He looked at her in surprise. "If you want to I'll be there." He said smiling brightly.

"Of course I want you there," Sakura said silkily. She gave Sarutobi one last kiss then left him alone with his thoughts.

X X X X X X X X

"Holy Fuck!" Sakura cried out once she was in her room, "I just invited the Hokage for dinner and to continue where we left off! Damn, I need a cold shower!" she hurried off to the bathroom to shower and figure out what she was going to do.

X X X X X X X X

Asuma headed from the bar he frequented at with the other Jounins. He heard someone follow him out the door, looking around he saw Ino tag after him. "Hello Ino, what's up?"

"Hi Asuma-sensei," Ino replied, 'why'd I follow him?' she wondered. She had seen him leave early and was worried something was wrong. "I just wanted to go for a walk, can I join you?"

"Sure Ino," they were quiet for a long time and found themselves wandering aimlessly. "I know this really great spot in the forest, want to see it?" He hoped he didn't sound too eager for her presence.

"That would be great!" Ino said, following him to his secret spot in the forest. Asuma led her to a grove that had a pond in the middle of it, fireflies flew all around the clearing lighting the water up.

"Oh wow!" Ino exclaimed, smiling brightly. "It's so beautiful!"

"So are you Ino." Asuma said, Ino gasped, and Asuma's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to say that out loud!" but anymore protests were cut off by the look in her eyes, and her lips crushing against his. He pulled her closer and slid his hands up her shorts to grip her butt. Ino groaned and quickly began stripping Asuma, practically ripping his clothes off.

He complied quickly doing the same for her until they both were naked; he ran his hands over her naked body, paying special attention to her breasts. He licked and nipped all over her body, and suddenly dropped to his knees and lapped at her folds. Ino panted heavily and suddenly found herself pushed against a tree with Asuma still between her legs. "Please Asuma, enough playing I need you inside me now!"

Not one to disappoint he stood up, lifting her legs to hook around his waist. He moved slightly away from the tree and lay her on the grass, sliding slowly into her. Asuma groaned as he felt her tight heat surround him. He stopped at her barrier and looked at her, questioning if it was alright. She gave him a slight nod and he thrust in all the way. Ino felt some slight pain at first but it quickly disappeared and soon she clamped around him and began pumping her hips upwards.

Asuma started out slowly sliding in and out of her, but soon picked up the pace. The two were soon panting and gasping hard moving in time with each other. "Yes…..sensei harder." She groaned as he complied pounding her into the ground, Ino cried out as he rubbed against her g-spot with very thrust. "Ino…..I'm so close." He gasped, moving one of his hands down to play with her clit pushing her over the edge. "Oh, god!" she yelled as she orgasmed, digging her fingers into his shoulders. "Ino!" he gasped as he came, panting hard as he collapsed onto her.

They stayed that way for quite a while until they both calmed down. "Um…..Asu…..sens….well what does this mean?" she questioned, completely confused as to what was going to happen now.

"I really don't have a clue, Ino," he sighed heavily pulling her closer, "we'll just have to figure it out in time I suppose."

TBC

How'd I do? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata/Kiba, and some hyugacest (Neji/Hinata) with slightly n/c once the sex starts, Sakura/Sarutobi, Asuma/Ino action all in this chapter

Chapter 3

"Sarutobi…..Sarutobi….HEY!" Sarutobi jerked his head up to look at Tsunade. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" She was trying to get information out of him, as to why he was acting so weird.

"Sorry Tsunade," He sighed, "I just haven't been sleeping well, what were you saying?" Tsunade looked up at him from her lunch. Sarutobi was picking at his food, lost in thought.

"Oh forget it!" She exclaimed, "You're not paying attention anyway!"

"Look Tsunade, it's complicated alright?" He sighed and finally looked up at her, his face showed confusion and a strange longing. Tsunade looked taken aback.

"You can tell me, I might be able to help."

"All right, I guess I could tell you some of it." he sighed in defeat, he had to tell _someone _or he would go crazy. "Something happened last night and earlier today, that has me so confused and ashamed. I don't know what to do Tsunade!"

"Just start at the beginning, okay?"

"Alright, last night I couldn't sleep at all so I took a stroll around the city, only to find myself at the window of a woman. I'm not telling you who, and she was naked and, she was….was…..masturbating! And you know what I did, I jacked off to her! Then today she walked in on me masturbating in the bath, when I was done I realized she was watching and touching herself as well. I advanced on her and she kissed me and invited me to dinner tonight."

"What's so wrong about that?" Tsunade questioned.

"You don't understand!" He cried out, "She's just a student!"

"What are you talking ab…." she trailed off, eyes widening suddenly in realization. "Its Sakura, isnt it?" He nodded and looked completely miserable. "Look Sarutobi, even though Sakura is a student she is old enough to know what she wants. She's almost 18 and she is more grown up than some of the older students. You should just relax and enjoy her company, and if anything happens tonight, just make sure you don't lead her on. If you both want this then let it happen."

"Thank you Tsunade," he whispered and smiled gratefully at her. "I'll take that to mind when I go there later."

X X X X X X X X

Asuma and Ino gathered their clothes and began to head back to the village. Ino stopped him close to the town. "Um…Asuma?" She questioned.

"Yes Ino?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Can I come see you later tonight?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course Ino, anytime you want." He pulled her in for a deep kiss, holding her tightly.

X X X X X X X X

Neji was heading through the forest when he heard soft voices. He took to the trees and looked down, then gasped in surprise. "What the hell!" he gasped quietly, "Ino and Asuma are kissing?" He watched as the two pulled apart and smiled, then headed off into town splitting up quickly.

"Whatever!" he muttered and headed into town as well. 'What am I supposed to do? I've never felt this way about anyone before, but its wrong right? Stupid Kiba, he's tainted poor innocent Hinata. He has no right to her, I'll make him pay for that!'

X X X X X X X X

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted, "Its your turn to treat us for lunch!" He ran foreward to great his ex-teacher with Sakura and Sasuke trailing behind.

"Man Naruto, you're so annoying!" Sasuke grumbled. Sakura was unusually quiet as they headed to the ramen shop. Once they all were settled at the shop Naruto started in and loudly began telling Iruka about how he had kicked Sasuke's butt at practice earlier. Sasuke immediately started up as well saying that he hadn't even tried, leading to Naruto dragging Sasuke off to fight it out in the middle of the road. Iruka sighed and shouted at the two to not do too much damage to any surrounding buildings or people.

"So Sakura, how are you doing?" he asked turning toward the pink-haired kunoichi. She was staring blankly at her untouched food. "Sakura? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she questioned, glancing over at Iruka. "Sorry, I'm fine Iruka-sensei."

"You look troubled Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

"If I tell you something private, will you tell me? I'll try to help if you can help me."

"I guess I could kinda tell you, and try to help. So what's your problem?" she asked taking a bit of her ramen noodles.

"Well," he started leaning closer so only Sakura could hear, "Kakashi kissed me." Her eyes widened and she choked on her noodles. Iruka patted her back until she could breath again.

"Kakashi WHAT!" she exclaimed, her face full of shock.

"Kissed me." Iruka said again, scratching his nose nervously.

"Wow. I didn't know he was like that."

"Me either."

"Well did you like it?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Yes, but I'm so confused. We're both men, I shouldn't like it, right?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I think it doesn't matter what gender you like, as long as both people truly like one another there shouldn't be a problem."

"Really, you don't think its weird at all?" he asked hopefully.

"Not at all." Sakura laughed, "and Kakashi-sensei is the perfect person for you Iruka-sensei, I'm sure he has all the knowledge for your first time to be perfect." Iruka blushed brightly at that, surprised she was taking it so well.

"So what's your problem Sakura?" he asked.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about it." she said, nodding at the two boys who were arguing now as to who won the fight and heading toward the them.

"That would probably be best, how about after lunch?" he asked. Sakura nodded and turned to scold Naruto and Sasuke about fighting in public when they were supposed to be visiting with Iruka.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto sighed looking dejected. The four ninjas stayed at the ramen shop for about an hour before Sasuke and Naruto left walking together pushing each other playfully as they headed home.

"Hum," Sakura said thoughtfully, "they seem to be quite close nowadays, I wonder whats up?"

"I don't know, it is quite interesting. So where do you want to go?"

"Your place is closer than mine, and I have company coming later tonight," She responded. "That's actually what I want to talk about, if you still want to help."

"Yes, I'll do what I can to help you." Iruka said, then led her to his place so they could talk in private.

"So, who is it that has you so concerned that's coming over?" he asked casually after they had entered his apartment. Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch and looked up at Iruka, her face sad and confused.

"It's the 3rd Hokage." she stated flatly.

"So whats wrong about that?" She glanced up at him and her face turned extremely red and her eyes fell to the floor.

"Well I should start at last night….." Sakura began recounting what had happened last night until earlier this morning with Sarutobi in the baths.

X X X X X X X X

"Kiba, stop it….not here!" Hinata gasped loudly as Kiba slid his hand down her pants to stroke her folds. They were in the mens room of Little Arcadia. It was a club that they frequented often. Hinata had headed to the bathrooms and had just come out when Kiba pulled her into the mens room and started fondling her.

"Please Kiba, its too public!" She gasped as he pulled her pants and underwear down, exposing her to the cold air. He then pulled at her shirt dropping it on the floor and tugging off her breast bonds. His clothes were quickly pulled off as well.

"You don't know how hard it is to keep my hands off you when you dance so provocatively as you just were. Your body swaying so sexily, and I could smell you across the room I couldn't stand it anymore. I need you so bad, do you feel?" He asked pressing his hardened member against her lower back.

"Oh god yes Kiba!" she cried out, "please, you make me so wet when you do this!" he kissed her neck and pushed her up against the sink, forcing her to bend over.

"Now you can watch yourself come in the mirror Hinata, you look so amazing when you come." he rubbed his fingers gently against her folds, teasing her.

"P-p-please Kiba!" she gasped, thrusting her hips towards his hand trying to get him to slip his fingers in her.

"Please what?" he cooed, nuzzling his face against her neck and rubbed her clit lazily. She whimpered quietly, and bucked her hips hard.

"Fuck me!" she cried out, gripping the sink hard. Kiba complied and thrust hard into her, filling her to the hilt in one stroke. She moaned loudly and gratefully thrust back on him as he gripped her hips hard. He kept up an even pace, starting to move faster with each loud moan from Hinata.

"Yes!" Kiba gasped, rubbing her clit as he slammed into her. "I've been waiting for this for an hour Hinata!"

"Oh god, more!" she panted and groaned loudly as he angled his thrusts, hitting her pleasure spot with each thrust. He bit her shoulder gently and picked up the pace.

"Oh…uh…yesss!" Hinata gasped and clenched around Kiba, biting her lip to try to stifle her scream of pleasure as she came hard. Kiba gasped as he felt her tight warmth wrap hard around him, and thrust harder a couple of times before spilling into her. They both panted heavily as they came down from their high.

"Oh god Kiba! You're going to be the death of me!" Hinata exclaimed, causing Kiba to chuckle against her ear warmly. He pulled out of her and was getting ready to clean them off when the door opened suddenly.

"Oh fuck!" a familiar voice shouted from the door.

X X X X X X X X

"Wow, that is an interesting story Sakura." Iuka stated, looking in shock. "I mean he is old enough to be your great-grandfather."

"You don't think I know that!" she shouted angrily, "I didn't ask for your help, just to get a lecture!"

"I know that Sakura, I don't mean to lecture. I'm just saying that if someone saw you together, they might think that. But just so you know, it shouldn't matter the age gap between people if you really want something to happen."

"Or the gender." Sakura stated, at him pointedly. He blushed then smiled at her.

"That too. So, are you still going to have him for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Do you want something to happen between you two?" he asked, curious.

"Ye….may….I don't know!" she sighed unhappily.

"Can I make a suggestion?" she nodded and he continued. "Why don't you just relax? If something does happen, then it happens. Its between you and Sarutobi, no one else matters."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei," she stood and hugged him tightly, "I hope you can figure out what's between you and Kakashi."

"Yea, I hope he just wasn't playing a prank on me or something. He's a really good kisser." Sakura laughed and waved as she left his apartment. 'I need to figure out what I want to make for dinner.' she thought and butterflies flew in her stomach.

X X X X X X X X

"Neji!" Hinata gasped loudly. Kiba caught a different scent coming from Neji, and grinned widely.

"Uh…sorry, again." He quickly turned and tried to leave, but his arm was caught by Kiba. He pulled on his arm and pushed him towards Hinata.

"Go ahead Hinata, tell him." Kiba said quietly, knowing what they both wanted.

"Neji?" Hinata asked quietly as she noticed his eyes kept straying to her exposed body. She moved closer to Neji and gripped his hands, watching him swallow nervously avoiding her eyes.

"Neji, do you _like _me? More than just a friend or relative?" She questioned. Neji hesitated before he answered.

"….yes." he replied softly, still avoiding her eyes.

"Neji…please look at me," she waited until he did, "For a long time now, I've had…really strong feelings for you too Neji." His eyes showed shock, and he looked at her hopefully.

"Really?" he asked. Hinata nodded and leaned foreward to kiss him. Neji kissed back, wrapping his arms around her naked body. He stroked his hands over her back, and rubbed his hard erection against her thigh. Hinata groaned as he slid his hand between their legs to stroke her folds. She quickly stripped Neji's clothes off and began rubbing her hands over the exposed flesh.

"Oh Hinata, I've waited so long for this!" He slid to the floor, spread her legs apart and began licking her nether lips. Kiba, surprisingly just stood toward the door and watched the two. Hinata moaned wantonly as Neji slid his tongue deeply into her tight wet hole.

"FUCK Neji!" she panted and thrust her hips against his mouth. Neji kept up the pace until Hinata was close to the edge, then pulled back earning a sharp pull to his hair and a groan of frustration from Hinata.

"Don't worry my angel, I'll give you something better than my tongue!" he thrust hard into her, earning a gasp of surprise. Neji was a bit bigger than Kiba, and it hurt a little.

"Neji…wait a minute!" she gasped at him, but he didn't wait and just began thrusting madly into her. His eyes were glazed over and he dug his fingers into her thighs hard enough to draw blood with his fingernails. "Neji! Stop, you're hurting me!" she tried pushing him off but he continued slamming into her. Kiba quickly ran over and tried to pry him off. "God damn Neji! What's your problem!" he shouted, Neji smacked him and he was thrown off back into a stall door. It was like Neji was possessed by something as he bit her neck and came hard. Neji pulled out of her and looked shocked as he came down from his orgasm.

"Oh god….what's wrong with me!" he cried out, watching Hinata start to cry he hurriedly pulled on his clothes and ran out of the bathroom with tears running down his face.

"God Hinata are you alright?" he asked, hurrying towards her as she sat on the floor. "Are you hurt?"

"Mostly my hips and where he bit me, but he is bigger than you and it did hurt a little. I didn't want to be taken by him like that, he was like an animal! He didn't even hear me when I told him to stop."

"It'll be alright Hinata, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again." he promised, and pulled her into his arms kissing her gently.

X X X X X X X X

"Fuck, I'm such an idiot. What was I doing, how could I do that to Hinata?" Neji yelled at himself as he ran into the forest around town. "I've tainted her, and have condemned her to Hell! And I hurt her, how will I ever face her again!"

X X X X X X X X

Sakura had showered and dressed in a Chinese type pink dress with red dragons emblazoned on the silk outfit, it had a slit up the right side to the middle of her thigh. She had also pulled her hair into a bun and slid a couple of red chopsticks in to hold her hair in place.

"Oh god this is so nerve-wracking!" Sakura groaned in frustration, and paced nervously around her apartment waiting for Sarutobi to arrive. The doorbell rang and she jumped, then hurried over to the door tripping on a shoe and cursing loudly.

Sarutobi chuckled as she opened the door. "Walk much?" he joked lightly, watching her blush as she straightened. He sucked in his breath as he saw her fully. "You're completely beautiful Sakura. That dress is very sexy." She blushed darker and took in the sight of him.

Sarutobi was wearing black pants and a collared button up white shirt. He pulled his hands from behind his back and offered her a bouquet of red roses. "Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, "Thank you Sarutobi, they're beautiful."

"So are you." he whispered huskily, leaning foreward and kissing her deeply. She gasped as his tongue slid into her mouth. Sakura dropped the flowers and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to his body wanting to feel all of him. Sarutobi growled and pulled her into his arms bridal style, carrying her into the apartment and shutting the door with his foot. He brought her into the front room and sat on the couch with her on his lap. Sakura moved around until she was straddling his lap.

He slid one hand along her now exposed thigh and sucked a red spot on her neck, dragging a moan out of her. She dug her nails into his back and nipped at his ear, grinding his erection into her groin. He gasped, surprised at her boldness and he thrust against her center. Sakura looked down at him, her face flushed with pleasure as she picked up the pace, he complied and pulled her dress up over her hips so he could thrust more directly against her clothed nether regions. She gasped, surprised at how much better it felt.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out, biting her lip and rubbing furiously against his erection. "Oh….god….never felt so good before!"

"Have to…..agree!" he groaned, slipping his hand between them to stroke under her dress and rub her stomach, slowly moving lower. "You're skin is so soft…Sakura! I can't wait to feel more of you!" Once his hands reached her underwear he pulled at them, trying to rip them. Sakura realized what he was trying to do and slid a kunai seemingly out of nowhere and cut off her panties. Sarutobi gasped as he ran his fingers along her folds, Sakura groaned and thrust her hips towards his hand. "Please, I want more!" Sarutobi pulled his pants quickly open and pushed her back to lay on the couch, then dropped his pants and boxers to his ankles then leaned over her. He leaned over her and slid his cock across her clit at a fast pace.

"Sakura!" He gasped, "I want you to touch me…please!" she reached out and gripped his cock with one hand, tightening it almost painfully around him. "Ohhh, that's right…." he moaned and thrust faster against her clit, and slid one finger quickly into her virgin hole.

"Huuuaaa!" she gasped in surprise at the pleasure, her hips thrust involuntarily and Sarutobi picked up the pace, both with his finger and his cock. Sakura slid her other hand lower to fondle his balls and stroked his cock faster, trying to get both of them to the edge faster.

"Oh god….Sakura….so close!" He panted, she tugged slightly at his cock causing him to reach the edge and moaned loudly as he came over her hand and stomach. Sakura came as well when she heard Sarutobi moan like that.

"Shit…" she panted, allowing Sarutobi to collapse on her. Both of them were completely spent, and sweat glistened on their skin. "That was amazing!"

"Yea," Sarutobi agreed, "just think what sex will be like!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"I need a bit more energy for that!" he just laughed and nipped at her ear. Suddenly they both saw smoke coming out of the kitchen.

"Fuck!" Sakura cried out, "our dinner's burning!"

X X X X X X X X

Asuma heard a small knock on his door and recognized Ino's presence outside the door. Feeling suddenly nervous, he walked over and opened the door to Ino. "Hello Ino." he said quietly, and moved to the side, inviting her in.

"Uh…hi," she said, sounding unsure of herself. She stepped in and Asuma closed the door behind her. "Sorry I came here so late…"

"Not at all, I said you could come here and I meant any time or any day Ino." She nodded, looking suddenly young. "Ino," he said, getting her to look up at him. "Everything's alright, if you're afraid you can tell me."

"I'm just….confused…I just wonder what everyone will think if we start going out or something. I mean you are old enough to be my dad, what will people think?"

"Do you want to have a relationship?"

"I….don't know." she admitted softly.

"We don't have to proclaim we love each other or anything, right now we are just two adults talking and if something does happen between us besides just sex, then it will be between just us. Alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "Good. Come on lets just relax on the couch for a while." She complied, sitting up against his side as he held her. "So what's bothering you besides that?"

"Well, right now I feel so vulnerable, and I don't want to be alone."

"I've had some virgins who have had that happen after their first time as well. It takes getting used to I guess. Do you want to go to bed with me?" he asked innocently. She shoved him away, looking at him angrily.

"I just told you I was feeling vulnerable and you want to have sex with me right now?" She shouted.

"No….not now, I was suggesting sleeping in the same bed not sex!" he held his hands up trying to calm her.

"Oh…alright." she said, Asuma sighed in relief at not getting hit. 'Man!' he thought, 'Why do I always go for the girls who could punch my head through the wall when they get angry!' The two of them stripped off all their clothes and made their way towards the bedroom and snuggled together under the covers.

X X X X X X X X

"Whew!" Sakura sighed, "I'm glad we managed to get to the food before my apartment burned down!"

"Yea, that was pretty unlucky!" she smacked his arm.

"If you hadn't distracted me I would have remembered sooner!"

"You were the one who wore such a revealing dress, I couldn't help myself!" her hand flashed out again, but this time Sarutobi caught it and began placing soft kisses from her hand up to her bare shoulder. Sakura gasped and shivered as his breath tickled her skin.

"Hey…" she gasped weakly, "I'm still mad at you, you ruined my dinner plan!" He reached her neck and left love bites that led down to the top of her breasts.

"Mmmh…I'm in the mood for different kind of food." he whispered huskily. "I want to take you to bed now." and without further words he picked her up like he did earlier and carried her to the bedroom, slowly pulling her dress off. He ran his hands over her soft skin, trailing his mouth and tongue after his hands.

"Ohhhhh….yessss…..please!" she moaned and bucked her hips up, trying to rub her most sensitive spot against him. Sarutobi pinned her hips down with his hands, shaking his head.

"Uh-uh…you have to wait until I give you permission to move." She growled in frustration but held still as he savored her body, finally pulling the dress over her head and tossing it to his floor. His mouth found a clothed nipple and suckled on it until he felt it harden. Sakura was panting by now and arching her back, pushing more of her breast into his eager mouth.

She reached up and started on the buttons of his shirt, wanting to feel his bare flesh against her. She tossed his shirt over the side of the bed and quickly worked on his pants, managing to strip them and his boxers without much trouble. Sarutobi made quick work of her bra and took her other nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Sarutobi! That feels….so….fuck!" she dug her fingers into his hair and tugged slightly, trying to get him to move to other places that needed attention. "Come on…I need…."

"You need what Sakura?" he questioned, flicking his tongue over her pert nipple teasingly.

"_Something_!" she gasped. "Please! I feel like I'm going to die if you don't do something!"

"You mean this?" he asked and thrust two fingers into her slowly. She whimpered and bucked on his fingers, panting harder now.

"Mmmmh….yes….I want more Sarutobi!" He leaned down and sucked her clit into his mouth. She screamed and jumped, surprised at the pleasure. He started slow, but as the sounds coming from Sakura increased in noise, he slid another finger into her and sucked harder.

"Say my name Sakura." he groaned, pushing her legs apart slightly and positioned himself between them, still thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

"S….s…..Saru….tobiii!" she cried out loudly as her orgasm rushed her like an oncoming train. She clenched hard around his fingers. And while she was still orgasming, Sarutobi pulled his fingers and replaced them quickly with his cock, pushing all the way to the hilt. Sakura was way too gone to feel the slight pain, but gripped his hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Gimme a minute….need….catch my….breath!" she managed to gasp, he nodded and waited until she was ready.

She lay there panting heavily for a few minutes, then opened her eyes to look at Sarutobi. "You look so beautiful like that Sakura." he whispered, she smiled and pulled him down for a kiss tasting herself in his mouth. Her hands trailed down his back and gripped his butt. "Oh…" he gasped and grinned down at her, "does that mean you want me to thrust?" he asked, and at her nod he started thrusting slowly, knowing she'd need a slow build up from that orgasm just now.

Sakura gasped at the feeling, she kept up with his pace and soon they were both moaning and he was pounding hard into her as they neared their orgasm.

"Yeeesss!"Sakura screamed as she came, clenching hard around him, forcing him over the edge and he bit her neck as he came. Sarutobi gasped as he collapsed on her.

"Damn! I'm exhausted." he said "I'm not used to coming so much in a row!"

"Yea, I'm surprised you had so much stamina for such an old man!" she teased lightly, ruffling his hair much like he used to do when she was a young girl. He laughed at that and the two of them snuggled closer and promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

X X X X X X X X

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, "I want to go pick up Sakura for practice!" Sasuke grumbled and trailed after the knucklehead ninja, he always hated getting up this early for anything. 'Stupid Kakashi, he'll probably be late anyway! Why do we have to practice at 7 a.m. anyway?' The two made it to Sakura's apartment and knocked several times, there was no answer. Naruto promptly picked the lock and headed inside.

"Hey idiot!" Sasuke growled, "locks are there for a reason!" Naruto shrugged and continued looking around for Sakura. "She's probably in her room, Naruto."

"Oh, right! I'll go check!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and tried to stop him, Naruto dogged around him and burst through the bedroom. "She might be chang….ing." he stopped short as he looked in the room. Sarutobi was nibbling on Sakura's neck and both were completely naked. They gasped in surprise at the two boys in the doorway, who were gapping like fish.

"Naruto…..Sasuke…." Sakura gasped, Sarutobi's face was as white as a sheet.

"Uh….hi Sakura….Hokage…." Naruto whispered, completely in shock. Sasuke looked more angry than anything.

"What the HELL did you do to her?" Sasuke yelled suddenly and leapt at the couple, his face full of rage and his eyes showed the Sharingan swirling around in them.

tbc

Cliffy Hahahaha! Hope you liked that chapter! It doesn't seem like it, but I will be getting plot in the story, I'm just trying to establish some relationships before the Chunin exams. So be patient! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Asuma/Ino oral fun! Kiba and Neji oral M/M sex in this chapter with slight bondage (only slightly n/c-the bondage, not the sex)

Chapter 4

"What the HELL did you do to her?" Sasuke yelled suddenly and leapt at the couple, his face full of rage and his eyes showed the Sharingan swirling around in them. Before anyone could react, Sasuke punched Sarutobi in the face with a sickening crack. There was complete silence for a second, then Sakura charged chakra to her fist and punched Sasuke through the door way.

"Sasuke! You bastard, what'd you do that for?" She yelled and jumped out of bed, her eyes full of anger.

"But…Sakura!" he started apologetically. "I was just…"

"No buts Sasuke! You barged into my house and my bedroom without making sure I was decent! Then you hit my guest and broke his nose! You didn't even wait for an explanation!" She then shoved Naruto out the door and slammed it in his face. "Until you two can learn proper etiquette for bursting into people's houses, you can stay out of mine!" she yelled through the door.

Naruto stared in shock at the closed door, then looked down at Sasuke as blood flowed from his nose and a bruise appeared on his cheek.

"I was just trying to protect you Sakura!" He screamed at the door, "You deserve that old pervert if you actually liked what he did!" The door opened abruptly, showing a glowering Sakura with Sarutobi right next to her. "And when did everything I do become your business, Sasuke? Why the HELL do you care!"

"Just…because…I…need you!" Sasuke gasped.

"Its too late, nothing will happen between you and me Sasuke, I got over you a long time ago! I've grown up, and apparently you still haven't!" Sarutobi moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to leave now." he commanded, "And if you ever disrespect me again right to my face, there will be consequences." he promised. Sasuke glared at the two of them, flipped them off then stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

"I'm really sorry, it was my fault I picked the lock and….barged in on you!" Sarutobi shook his head, dismissing any attempt at apologies.

"Its alright Naruto, you were worried about Sakura, right?" at his nod he continued, "Next time just be sure to knock at the bedroom door as well."

"Yea, sorry! Can you get dressed now?" he asked quietly, "This is embarrassing enough!"

"Fuck!" Sakura gasped, completely forgetting she was naked and ran quickly into the bedroom. Sarutobi laughed and followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Naruto, can you go tell Kakashi Sakura is going to be a little late, if he's there yet!" He called through the door.

"Sure Hokage-sama! Bye, have fun!" Naruto yelled jovially and hurried out the door.

"Oh Naruto!" Sarutobi chuckled and turned towards Sakura as she dressed. "He's taking this well."

"Yea, I'm just as surprised as you are. I'm glad he hasn't made a big deal out of this." 

"We should keep an eye on Sasuke though." He said, "I don't want him near you alone, please be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright!" She pulled him down for a deep kiss and finished dressing.

X X X X X X X X

"Ino," Asuma gently shook the blond kunoichi awake, "You have to hurry to practice, we can't go there together unless you want everyone to know something's going on between us."

"Ungh, just…one more minute." Ino said groggily and rolled back over. Asuma sighed, and then chuckled evilly. 'This is going to be fun!' He slid the covers down a ways, baring her back to the slightly cold air, causing her to shiver. He leaned down and gently brushed his beard along her shoulderblades.

Ino gasped and arched into his touch, and Asuma rubbed a little harder earning a groan and mewl of pleasure. "Oh please…Asuma!" she gasped and rolled over. He continued his onslaught with his chin, trailing his tongue after it as he moved down her stomach, then to the tuft of hair below.

"Ino, you smell so wonderful!" he groaned as he licked her clit, one hand moving up to flick her nipple as the other stroked her wet folds. Ino dug her fingers in his hair and bucked her hips against him as he slipped his tongue inside her.

"FUCK!" she gasped, moaning as he pinched a nipple gently. "More…yesss!" He picked up the pace and moved his other hand to play with her swollen nub, rubbing faster. Suddenly he sucked hard on her nether lips and rolled her clit in between his fingers, sending Ino over the edge. "Holy shit! Asumaaaa!" she screamed as she came hard around his tongue. It took a minute until she came down from her high, when she did Asuma pulled back from her and smiled.

"Now that I have your attention, its time to get ready for practice!" He chuckled, which earned him a supposed to be playful slap to the face, which knocked him on his ass to the floor.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" Ino gasped and hurried to help him up.

X X X X X X X X

"Kakashi, why'd you kiss me before?" Iruka asked the masked ninja. The two were in his classroom at the school before it started.

"I…don't know why…" he trailed off looking sheepish, "It just felt like the right thing to do…"

"Well, can we try it again? Just to be sure, right?" he asked, and moved closer to the Jounin. Kakashi nodded and slowly pulled his mask down, Iruka held back a gasp at the face revealed. Before he hadn't really gotten a good look at him, but now he saw all. His face was perfectly sculpted, except for the scar that ran down his cheek. 'He's beautiful, so perfect!' Iruka thought, as both men moved closer to each other.

The kiss started out tentative, then they grew bolder and Kakashi deepened it as he dug his hands in Iruka's hair. Iruka reciprocated by wrapping his arms around the older man's back and tilting his head back slightly. They both were so preoccupied they didn't notice the door open, their senses were wrapped up in each other.

X X X X X X X X

"Fucking hell!" Neji yelled angrily, missing his target again. "Why can't I hit it!" he threw his kunai at the ground, frustrated beyond words. He was in his favorite spot in the forest, trying to get Hinata out of his head. It was getting harder every second of the day to concentrate on anything instead of his cousin.

"I think you need a little workout!" a voice appeared behind him. Neji whipped around to find Kiba without his faithful dog Akamaru.

"Where's your pet?" he seethed, not wishing for a confrontation with Kiba right now.

"I don't need Akamaru for this kind of training." Kiba grinned at Neji, sauntering suggestively over to the stunned ninja.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I'm going to teach you a lesson about hurting Hinata." he grinned evilly and made seals for a binding jutsu. Neji's hands were bound to separate trees by several vines. Kiba moved toward the helpless ninja and kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue in his mouth. Neji kissed back in shock, but was surprised when he began getting hard at the feeling of being completely helpless to another person.

X X X X X X X X

Naruto gapped at the scene before him. 'What the hell? Kakashi and Iruka are…kissing!' His eyes widened and he stared shocked at the two men as Kakashi pulled Iruka tighter against him. 'I should just leave.' He thought and quickly stepped back, accidentally scraping his shoe along the floor. Both men jumped and turned toward the door. "S…ssorry…I'm just leaving!" he shouted, quickly turning around. "I won't tell anyone!" He practically ran down the hall and out of the school.

"Naruto…saw us!" Iruka exclaimed, turning toward Kakashi.

"Its alright, I trust him not to tell." He smiled deviously at Iruka. "Now where were we?" he asked, which earned him a slap on the face.

"Naruto just catches us and you want to continue?" Iruka yelled. Kakashi just grinned and quickly kissed the stunned Iruka and disappeared out the window, laughing joyfully. Iruka glared out the window, then smiled brightly at the retreating figure.

X X X X X X X X

Neji bucked against the restraints, groaning when Kiba quickly freed his cock to the air, causing him to shiver slightly. Kiba knelt in front of him and started sucking him off.

Neji moaned loudly as he felt the warm tongue slide over the underside of his cock. 'God…how could I want this?' he asked himself, conflicting emotions running through him as Kiba began bobbing his head along his shaft. 'Fuck, he's good at this!'

Neji bucked his hips into the wet cavern as Kiba stroked his balls. Neji whimpered at the dual sensations and all thoughts of how wrong this was disappeared as he was deepthroated by the black-haired ninja. Neji's panting grew louder as he grew closer to the edge.

"Yea, admit you like it Neji!" Kiba groaned, pulling back enough to talk. "You have to say it or I won't continue!" he taunted, sliding his tongue slowly over the head of his hardness.

"Shit…you tease…"

"Say it!" he growled.

"Please…I like what you're doing…I want more!" the proud ninja's interior was broken and he moaned wantonly as Kiba continued with the blowjob. He made the pace fast and the suction was almost painfully hard. He panted hard and bucked into the ninja in front of him. Neji screamed as he orgasmed, cumming hard into Kiba's mouth. He managed to swallow all of Neji's semen and pulled back from the limp cock.

"Now you know what its like to be helpless." Kiba growled at the normally stoic ninja. "You know, you look pretty hot like that!" Neji's eyes widened as Kiba advanced on him and inhaled his scent deeply. "And you smell wonderful! Maybe Hinata will agree to a threesome with the two of us, after I calm down about what happened."

"I can't face her anytime soon." Neji said softly, he lowered his eyes to the ground. "I can't believe what I did!" Kiba tipped Neji's head upward, forcing their eyes to lock.

"Look, you just got a little out of control! Hinata is strong, she'll be fine and she's already forgiven you. You need to do the same for yourself, alright Neji?" He nodded slightly, but he still seemed sad. Kiba sighed and shook his head. 'It'll take some time before he can forgive himself.' he thought sadly. He then cut the other ninja loose and allowed him to pull his clothes on.

"Uh…Kiba?" he started tentatively.

"Yea, Neji?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, any time you need any help just come to me!" he smiled cheerfully at Neji, wringing a genuine smile out of the stoic ninja.

"Alright, I'll do that. I need to lose control sometimes, right?" he asked and the two laughed and headed to town together. 'Maybe Kiba isnt such a bad choice for Hinata.' Neji thought.

tbc

So, what'd you think? Please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Damn it!' Naruto growled at himself as he headed to the training grounds. 'Why do I always walk in on such embarrassing moments? I just wanted to talk to Iruka-Sensei for a minute, not him and Kakashi kissing!' Sighing heavily he waited several minutes before Sakura showed up, looking flushed.

"No Sasuke?" Sakura asked, Naruto shook his head and she sighed in relief. "Hopefully he won't show up at all." She muttered darkly.

"So…what's with you and the old man anyway?" He asked casually, keeping a close eye on her reaction, ready to start running if she decided to attack.

"I…don't really know yet…" She frowned, glancing over at him she shifted slightly. "It just sort of…happened." Naruto slung his arm around her shoulders, smiling crookedly at her.

"You don't have to explain. Its kinda strange, but whatever."

"Thanks, Naruto." She smiled at him, grateful that her friend was alright with her choice in men.

"So tell me," Naruto started, grinning devilishly at the pink haired kunoichi. "You slept with him right? How was it?"

"Naruto!" She gasped punching him on the arm. Laughing the spiky-haired ninja began running away from Sakura as she chased after, her face red with embarrassment.

"Hey there!" Shikamaru yelled at the two of them, Choji following close behind. "What did Naruto do now?" He asked with a smile. Sakura stopped, turning to watch the two of them come closer to the clearing.

"Uh…well…" Sakura started, blushing profusely as Naruto hurried over to greet his friends.

"I grabbed her butt!" Naruto stated unabashed, linking his hands behind his head. The other two men burst out laughing, Sakura threw Naruto a grateful look before racing at the two laughing ninjas intending to pummel them. The four of them ended up fighting playfully while they waited for their instructors to show up.

Ino showed up while Sakura had managed to get Naruto in a headlock. "Hey Ino!" The blond ninja shouted, waving her over. She trotted over giving them an amused look.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Kakashi-Sensei had us meet here for training." Sakura explained while letting her companion go. "He hasn't shown up yet though, late as usual."

"That's kinda strange," Ino started as Naruto and Shikamaru started battling, Choji was just resting against a tree eating as usual. "Asuma-Sensei is having us train here, I wonder if they planned for us to train together or if it was just an accident?"

"Maybe they just wanted to try something different." Sakura suggested as their two Senseis walked towards the five of them, chatting together.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi. "Why are you late today?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at the white-haired ninja, grinning as he saw a slight pink tint appear above the mask hiding his expression.

"Sorry!" He gave him his trademark eye crinkle, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Got caught up with Asuma here…lost track of the time."

"Uh-huh! Sure you did! You always have lame excuses Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto complained before turning back to the assembled students. 'Whew!' Kakashi thought to himself. 'He sure knows how to get to me, I thought for sure he was going to expose my secret there! At least he doesn't seem bothered by it.'

"Hmm…where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Humph!" Sakura snorted angrily. "If I never see him again it will be too soon!" With that she crossed her arms over her chest and walked away slightly. Ino hurried foreward, trying to find out why her friend was so upset.

"Uh…" Naruto started, frowning slightly. "They had some kinda argument, she wouldn't tell me what about." Shrugging, unconcerned he turned to the two Senseis. "So what are we doing today?"

tbc

Sorry about the short chapter, next one will be longer! Please review, thanks!


End file.
